Miss Swan, take me to my son
by MissyEvil
Summary: Emma is late. About 30 minutes already and Regina has had enough. She was promised to have a weekend with her son but this way she's not even going to see him at all. But maybe there is a good reason why Emma is so late? At it could just be a lot of fun. ONE-SHOT


Regina was pacing angrily in front of the apartment of Mary Margaret. Emma had promised she could see Henry today at 4pm but it was already thirty minutes later and there was still no sign of Emma, nor Henry, nor Mary Margaret or David. She should have just picked up Henry straight out of school herself, instead of agreeing to meet them here. She speed dialed Emma's number and after five rings the woman finally answered her phone. She could hear voices in the background talking, which meant Emma was probably still at the school. Regina sighed deeply in frustration. This woman was so annoying sometimes. "Madame Mayor." Was all Emma said. "Miss Swan." Regina started, her voice already filled with just a tiny part of the anger that she was feeling at the moment. She moved one of her hands to her hips while she kept pacing in front of the apartment. It wasn't like anybody could see her but it felt very badass and she felt more in control somehow. "Why exactly aren't you here with _my_ son." She made sure to emphasis the word 'my'. She heard a frustrated sigh from Emma on the other side of the line and given the fact that the voices in the background had faded, they were probably on their way here. "I'm sorry, Madame Mayor but could you please just come to Granny's to pick him up yourself. I'm with him now but I need to go see Mary Margaret for something." Regina rolled her eyes, what in the hell was the woman doing. "Miss Swan. We had an agreement. I'm not going anywhere, you bring him to me." Without saying another thing or giving Emma the opportunity Regina ended the call.

After another ten minutes of pacing in front of the apartment Regina decided on breaking in. She used one of the hairclips she had in her pocket, she had no idea why it's not like she had ever used since .. well a long time ago. She had seen people do this before, how hard could it be. She was the evil queen after all. After about two minutes Regina got the lock opened and she was pretty proud of herself. She walked herself inside and took a drink out of the fridge before sitting down on the table, waiting for Emma and her son to show up. She decided on calling the Sherriff again, seeing how far she was already. This time Emma answered almost immediately. "Madame Mayor." Emma simply stated again. "Sheriff." Regina answered before she went on. "Are you almost here because it's about time for me to start cooking dinner for my son." She started playing with a piece of paper she found on the table. She could just _hear _the eye roll from the blonde. "Yeah I'm here actually." Regina removed the phone from her ear a bit and she heard the footsteps entering the building and walking up the stairs. She closed her phone and waited.

About thirty seconds later Emma entered the room, but Henry was nowhere to be seen. Regina's eyes shifted across the entire door opening, as if she was just not seeing him. Her eyes then focused on the blonde who 's face looked flushed and she looked pretty stressed out. "Miss Swan is my son okay?" Regina asked as she stood and walked over to stand in front of Emma and sent her a threatening glare. Emma smiled. "He's fine." Regina was annoyed, Emma was trying to keep her son away from her and she wasn't liking it. "But then why isn't he here?" The sheriff didn't answer her but looked down at her phone, which she had been holding on to ever since she entered, something that Regina wasn't used to seeing her to. She seemed to be reading a text and without further explanation she suddenly grabbed Regina's wrist and dragged her out of the apartment, towards the stairs. Suddenly she stopped and stared at Regina's surprised face, the woman had been protesting the entire two meters but she was quiet when Emma's gaze fell on her. "How exactly did you get in here by the way, did you break in?" Surprisingly Regina noticed that Emma seemed to find that rather interesting than wrong. "It's not really breaking in when you're the mayor, dear. But since you're the sheriff, you can arrest me if you want to." She said with a teasing smile. Emma slowly turned around and started walking downstairs again. "I think I can let it slip just this once. Follow me." Regina started to protest again but realized that she probably didn't really have a better option so she followed Emma towards the door.

About ten minutes later they were on their way to Granny's. The silence in the car was awkward but neither woman seemed to want to break it. Suddenly Emma slowed down and parked. "What are you doing?" Regina asked, her voice more annoyed than surprised. "Just. Hold on." Regina watched as Emma grabbed her phone from her pocket and while she did that her jacket moved up a little, which caused her shirt to show some of the beautiful skin lying under it. Regina immediately looked away but she already felt the warmness and longing in her body. Damn she really had to learn to control this. It had started a couple of months ago. First she thought that she had just been lonely and that her body craved for anyone, just anyone who would keep her from her loneliness. But soon she had discovered that it was only for Emma. She wanted Emma. Badly. She wished she had some of that poison that Snow had back home. It would cure her right away. The sudden move of the car pulled her back to reality and she saw that Emma was staring at her, while still focusing on the road. She gently put her right hand on Regina's arm and the woman gasped. "Madame Mayor, are you alright?" Regina pulled her arm away. "Fine." She answered. Emma looked slightly offended and focused her full attention back on the road while they drove further.

When they arrived at Granny's Emma checked her phone once again before getting out of the car. She quickly walked around the car and pushed the door that Regina was opening close again. "Miss Swan, what are you doing? I want to see my son let me out of this car." She was certain by this point that Emma was keeping her from seeing her son. Emma looked around fast and she looked extremely nervous. She stuttered her next sentence. "A woman should never open the door herself, she should always-" Emma slowly opened Regina's door and held out a hand that the other woman took after a brief pause of doubting –"let someone help her." When Emma said the last part she wasn't even looking at Regina, she was again scanning her surroundings. Regina took her hand back and smiled. "May I remind you, dear, that you are a woman yourself who opened the door for herself and that this is not a date." That caught Emma's attention and she looked back at the brunette, who was still smiling teasingly. Emma hadn't seen her that playful yet but she decided to join the game for as long as it would last. "But you _are _a queen. Everyone has to open doors for queens." Regina's smile faded and her eyes filled with worries. "What?" She asked and when Emma saw the look she only smiled broader. "Relax I'm just teasing you. Henry's book remember?" Regina let out a breath and smiled. "Ow right." She said as if it was nothing but on the inside her heart finally started beating again. "Okay let's go." Emma said and she grabbed Regina's upper arm and pushed her towards the entrance. Regina looked back at her surprised but ignored it anyway as she slowly pushed open the door. She entered a completely dark and empty room. Suddenly scared she looked back at Emma who seemed to gone. But before she could react a light when on and people jumped up and screamed. "Surprise!" Regina was startled and a hand covered her chest, she didn't really like surprising but she couldn't help but actually beam when she saw her son standing in front of her with a gift and the whole room was decorated with things saying: "Happy Birthday, Madame Mayor." Or "Thank you for being a great Mayor." She was sure they didn't really mean all of it but the gesture was really sweet.

"Here mom." The person in front of her said and she looked down at her son, dressed in his best clothes. He handed her a gift which she took, completely speechless. Her son had given her a pair of earrings that she immediately liked but the best part of the gift was his self made drawing that he had added. The boy had drew him and his mother in his bedroom, hugging. It said: "I love you mom, happy birthday." It was the sweetest thing Henry had ever given him and she felt her eyes water. The boy hugged her and they stood there for a while before other started coming to her and congratulating her. Mary Margaret and David, who had come together, had even given her a present. Last in line was Emma. She didn't have a present but she shook her hand, making sure to hold on for just a little longer than the others had. "Sorry, I didn't have time to get you a present so my only present will be this party, which I planned." Emma made sure to emphasize that she had thought of and planned this entire party. Regina smiled only a little, she didn't want to become to vulnerable with Emma and give her everything. "Thanks." She only said and Emma looked a little surprised before smiling eventually and walking away from her.

About an hour, and a lot of drinks on Emma's part, later Regina was sitting on a bar stool, watching the others dance in front of her. Henry was dancing with Mary Margaret and David, who didn't seem to mind and Emma was casually talking with Ruby on the side of the dance floor. Regina could tell by the lack of balance and the empty drink in Emma's hand that she was pretty far away. Regina herself hadn't had that much yet so she was perfectly okay. She was enjoying herself, it sucked that even though she had a party most people still didn't seem to like her so she felt sort of lonely but she was happy that Emma had done this for her. Besides, Henry seemed really happy and that was all she cared about. Suddenly she noticed the blonde stumbling towards her. She grabbed both of Regina's knees to keep her balance and beamed at her. "Do you want to dance, Madame Mayor?" Regina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" She said in surprise. Emma rolled her eyes. "Just let yourself have some fun for once Regina." "No thank you, _Miss Swan._" They stared at each other for a moment before Emma sighed in frustration and walked away from her.

About two hours later Regina entered Granny's again. She had just brought Henry home since it was way past his bed time and Emma had insisted on her coming back because it was her party and she couldn't leave until everyone else had. She had told her that was silly but Ruby and Mary Margaret had agreed with Emma so she really didn't have a choice. She noticed that the room was still full with people but someone her eyes immediately fell on the blonde who was dancing with that August guy. He had his hands around his waist and her arms were around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes as they danced and Regina didn't like it one bit. A green eyed monster in her awakened and she walked over to the bar where she ordered herself some drink. She just hoped that Emma would stop dancing with him soon.

Ten drinks later Regina wasn't feeling that clear anymore, the room was a blur and she was struggling to not feel of the bar stool. But she was having tons of fun, with Ruby. They were laughing at nothing and talking about Ruby and her relationship with one of the guys. "You should totally go over there." Ruby said suddenly and Regina raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked which earned her an eye roll from Ruby "You know damn well what I'm talking about." She nodded towards Emma and August who still hadn't let go of each other. Emma was now standing in front of him, practically rubbing him off. "Why would I do that?" Regina said and Ruby laughed. "Stop it Mayor, I see the way you look at her. And I know damn well what game she is playing. She is making you jealous, making you want her. " She paused and took Regina's hand, causing her to break her gaze at Emma and stair back at Ruby. "She wants you to claim her." She gently pushed the brunette's side and made her fall off the chair without too much effort. "Go." She said while handing her a last shot of tequila which that woman drank immediately. "Be the knight in shining armor."

Suddenly feeling very confident, a drunk Regina rushed toward Emma. She quickly realized exactly how much she had to drink because she had to stop for the fuzz in her head before she could move on again. More slowly this time she reached Emma and August. Emma had her eyes closed and August was clearly looking down into her shirt. "Excuse me?" Regina said, her words harder to understand than usual. Emma's eyes opened at the weird voice and she chuckled. "I'm going to dance with her now." Regina reached out to touch Emma's waist but August just pressed his front in to Emma's back even more his grip around her waist got even stronger. "No, sorry Mayor. Go find yourself a prince." Emma was now also taking action and trying to push herself out of his arms but he quickly turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. Emma was strong, but smaller and the alcohol wasn't helping, so even though she pushed back and struggled she couldn't seem to get out of his arms. Regina suddenly launched herself onto him and broke the two of them up. She stood in front of Emma, protecting her. "This is my party, back off and go home. And don't ever think about kissing her again." August was completely taken aback by the mayor, he hadn't expected her to be so bold and angry. Was there something going on between the two of them? He tried to ignore it now because he could see on Emma's face that he really had done something wrong so he just nodded and walked away. The minute the door closed Regina turned around and Emma fell into her arms, crying. This woman was not handling her liquor very well. "Are you okay?" Regina asked, stroking the woman's back. Emma nodded against her shoulder and held on tightly. "I was so stupid, I was trying to make you jealous but I shouldn't have tried so hard." Regina couldn't help but laugh a little. The blonde could be adorable sometimes. "Well.. it worked." She said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, Emma started shaking and laughing in her arms so Regina started to pull back. As if on cue a slow number started dancing, something entirely different from the dance music from the entire night. "Please stay. I want to dance with you." Emma said she pushed herself back into the woman's arms. Regina smiled sweetly. "Then let's dance."

They danced in each other's arms and Regina realized they must be looking like teenagers at a ball or something, but she didn't really mind. This was amazing. As Emma had started to feel better again she had insisted on holding Regina, instead Regina holding her, if that even made sense. She had protested first but realized that the control was something Emma needed so she had given herself into being held, not caring about power of control. She trusted Emma. The slow song stopped and moved back in to loud dance music. They awkwardly let go of each other and just stared. "I uhm.. I have to use the bathroom." Regina said and she turned away from the blonde.

Regina rushed into the bathroom. She was feeling too much and she felt like she wouldn't be able to control herself for much longer. This night had been one of the best of her life and even though Emma had admitted and wanting to make her jealous and the whole jealous thing there was still the fact that the woman did drink a lot and there was always the possibility that she just wanted to have some fun instead of what Regina wanted. Her. She drank some water and stared at her own reflection. It was weird because it felt like her eyes were constantly moving, but when she looked at herself they were standing still, staring at herself. They did look unfocused though. The doors were pushed open with force and she was startled. Emma walked in and rushed towards her. "What are you doing here? Didn't you like the dancing?" Emma got so close that Regina started walking herself backwards until she was pushed against the cold tiles of the bathroom. "I did. It's just that.." She had no idea how to complete that sentence but magically Emma seemed to understand. "You don't think I really want this." Regina was surprised and raised her eyebrows, which made the blonde smile. "I've noticed Regina. It's in your eyes when you look at me, it's how you react to my touches, it's how you yell at me, how you say my name. Not Miss Swan, but Emma. It's everywhere Regina. And I've being wanting you too. Ever since I saw you I've wanted you. I don't like liking you but I can't help myself. You're so beautiful. I love it when you're mad at me, I love how we can't be around each other and can't be away from each other for at least two days. We always seem to crawl right back at each other. I want to be able to say that you're mine. I want you, Regina." She smiled sweetly and waited for Regina's response. It took her some time to let the words sink in. "I want you too, _Emma." _She finally answered and she watched how Emma beamed at her and watched her close the tiny amount of distance that was still between them. Lips locked and Regina knew that she had finally found her happiness.


End file.
